Nichts ist wie es scheint oder Wie überlebe ich die High School
by foxy86
Summary: Das vorletze Schuljahr für Hinata, Tenten, Sakura und Ino hat angefangen und die beliebtesten Jungs der Schule beginnen ihr letztes Jahr. Dieses Jahr hält viele Überraschungen für alle bereit, denn nichts ist so wie es scheint! Dann kommen auch noch ein paar neue Schüler an die Schule, die einigen gar nicht unbekannt sind. Neben NxH und NxT auch SxS, SxT und SxI
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

 _Mitten in ihrer Diskussion küsste er sie und wie er sie küsste. Am Anfang wollte sie sich noch dagegen wehren, doch recht schnell schwand ihr Widerstand und sie gab sich vollkommen dem Kuss hin. Er merkte sofort, als sie schwach wurde und grinste in den Kuss hinein. Dafür kassierte er einen Schlag auf seinen Arm, wobei sie nicht daran dachte den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Irgendwann mussten sie sich dann allerdings doch wegen Luftmangels trennen. Die beiden sahen sich tief in die Augen und schon waren sie wieder dabei sich zu küssen. Sie wurden dabei immer leidenschaftlicher und eines führte schlussendlich zum anderen. Während sie sich weiterhin wild küssten, begannen sie sich zu entkleiden. Dabei gingen einige ihrer Sachen kaputt, denn sie konnten ihre Leidenschaft füreinander kaum zügeln…_

Laut schlug Hinata das Buch zu. So ein Unsinn, als ob so etwas im richtigen Leben jemals passieren würde. Warum nochmal hatte sie sich von Sakura das Buch geliehen? Ach ja, sie brauchte unbedingt etwas neues zum Lesen und das Buch hatte ganz interessant geklungen. Na ja, am Ende hatte es sich als normalen Liebesroman mit unrealistischen Geschehnissen entpuppt. Seufzend legte sie das Buch weg und ließ sich rückwärts auf ihr Bett fallen. Noch bevor sie sich weiter über dieses „sinnlose" Buch aufregen konnte, klingelte ihr Handy. Ohne aufs Display zu gucken, nahm sie ab und begrüßte den Anrufer mit einem „Hallo Tenten". Ja, sie wusste wer am anderen Ende war, denn sie kannte keine andere Person als ihre beste Freundin, die sie nach Mitternacht noch anrufen würde. Selbst Sakura und Ino hielten sich dabei zurück, nachdem sie vor zwei Jahren mal nachts bei den Hyuugas aufm Festnetztelefon angerufen hatten und damit Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinatas Vater, aufgeweckt hatten, der ausnahmsweise mal Zuhause war. Dieser hatte den beiden dann einen halbstündigen Vortrag über das richtige Betragen und angemessene Anrufzeiten gehalten. Seit diesem Tag trauten sie sich nicht einmal mehr Hinata nach 23 Uhr auf dem Handy anzurufen. Als Hinata an dieses Ereignis zurückdachte, musste sie breit grinsen und verfiel dann in einen Lachanfall, der von Tenten am anderen Ende der Telefonleitung mit Unverständnis aufgenommen wurde, denn immerhin hatte sich diese gerade über ihren Cousin Shinchi beschwert, der mal wieder bei ihnen zu Besuch war und nichts besseres zu tun hatte als Tenten zur Weißglut zu treiben. Nachdem Hinata sich etwas beruhigt hatte, erzählte sie Tenten den Grund für ihren Lachanfall und sogleich erklang durch den Hörer ein helles Lachen. Bald darauf unterhielten sich die beiden noch über alles mögliche. Gegen drei Uhr morgens wurde ihnen bewusst (und Tentens Mutter, die von dem Gequatschte ihrer Tochter wieder aufgewacht war, hatte damit auch überhaupt nichts zu tun) wie spät es schon war. Um halb vier war es endlich soweit und sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander. Kaum hatte Hinata das Handy auf ihren Nachttisch gelegt, war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Morgen im Hause Hyuuga oder Wer war das gerade?**

Am frühen Morgen war im Hause Hyuuga noch nicht viel los. Sowohl Hinata als auch ihre fünf Jahre jüngere Schwester Hanabi schliefen noch, während Neji bereits am Küchentisch saß und genüsslich eine Tasse Kaffee trank. Nach einiger Zeit betrat Naruto, der neben Sasuke, Shikamaru und Sai, bei den Hyuugas übernachtet hatte die Küche. Neji grüßte Naruto mit einem Kopfnicken und zog dann fragend seine rechte Augenbraue hoch. Es war schon erstaunlich, dass ausgerechnet Naruto vor zehn Uhr, wach war. Eben jener verzog nach einen Blick auf die Uhr, die gerade einmal 7:47 Uhr anzeigte, sein Gesicht. Er gähnte herzhaft und streckte seine noch immer müden Knochen. Dabei bemerkte er Nejis fragenden Blick und als Antwort darauf zuckte er nur mit den Schultern. Vor zehn war wirklich noch nichts mit ihm anzufangen. Zumindest nicht in den Ferien und die dauerten noch genau drei Tage an. Doch selbst in der Schulwoche musste seine Mutter öfter zu drastischen Mitteln, die nicht selten aus ihrem besonders ausgebildeten Sprechorgan oder einer Ladung kaltem Wasser bestanden, greifen. In letzter Zeit allerdings war er zu einem regelrechten Frühaufsteher geworden und das alles nur wegen seiner Träume, von denen er bisher niemanden etwas erzählt hatte und es auch nicht vorhatte jemals zu tun, denn dafür waren sie ihm einfach zu peinlich. Auch heute wurde er wieder von einem solchen doch sehr peinlichen Traum geweckt und landete bei Neji in der Küche. Neji war währenddessen aufgestanden und hatte Naruto eine Tasse Kaffee mit Milch und Zucker fertig gemacht. Zu seinem Glück war Naruto nicht so aufgedreht wie sonst und folglich saßen die beiden an einem Donnerstagmorgen um kurz vor acht schweigend in der Küche und tranken in ruhe ihren Kaffee, während sie die Morgenzeitung lasen (Neji hatte Naruto freundlicherweise den Sportteil überlassen). Kurz vor acht gesellten sich dann auch noch Sasuke und Sai zu den beiden. Auch diese wurden mit Kaffee und Zeitung versorgt. Und so saßen vier der fünf begehrtesten Jungen aus der Abschlussklasse der Konoha High School for Giftet Students, kurz KHS, schweigend im New Yorker Apartment der Familie Hyuuga, als die ältere der beiden Hyuuga Schwestern die Küche schlaftrunken betrat. Das erste Wort, welches die vier von ihr hörten war „Kaffee" und Neji stand sogleich auf und setzte neuen auf. Derweil hatte sich Hinata, die anderen drei Jungs ignorierend beziehungsweise erst gar nicht wahrnehmend, auf den Stuhl direkt neben Neji gesetzt und ihren Kopf auf ihre Arme, die sie auf den Tisch abgelegt hatte, gelegt. Neji, der so ein verhalten von seiner Cousine am frühen Morgen, vor allem nach einem stundenlangen Telefonat mit Tenten in der Nacht, kannte, widmete sich gleich wieder der Zeitung. Die anderen männlichen Wesen waren irgendwie geschockt und sahen sich an. Keiner von ihnen hätte der schüchternen und wohlerzogenen Musterschülerin so ein verhalten zugemutet. Gerade als Naruto seine Mitschülerin ansprechen wollte, fing Neji, der mit der Zeitung durch war, seinen Blick ein und schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Naruto ließ daraufhin von seinem Vorhaben ab und warf Neji einen fragenden Blick zu. Dieser beachtete den einfach nicht, sondern stand auf und füllte Hinatas Tasse mit warmen, kräftigen, schwarzen Kaffee und stellte ihn vor ihr ab. Durch das leise PLING beim aufsetzten der Tasse schaute sie auf, sah die Tasse, nahm eben diese in beide Hände und zog erst Mal genüsslich den Duft des Kaffees ein und nahm schlussendlich einen großen Schluck vom Lebensgeister erweckenden Elixier.

Ein genießerisches „Aaah" deutete Neji an, dass seine Cousine ab jetzt ansprechbar war. Zwar war seine Cousine ein nettes, schüchternes, wohlerzogenes ruhiges Mädchen, doch wie nur er und Tenten wussten, konnte sie auch anders und dann war sie wirklich Furcht einflößend. Allerdings gab es wirklich nicht viel was sie in den sogenannten Black-Hina-Zustand, wie Tenten ihn einmal getauft hatte, versetzte. Eins war aber auf jeden Fall das Ansprechen nach einer recht schlaflosen Nacht bevor sie ihren Kaffee hatte. Beide, sowohl Tenten als auch Neji, hatten damit bereits Erfahrung gemacht und wollten nicht noch einmal der- bzw. diejenige sein gegen den sich Hinata in ihrer Wut richtete. Tenten hatte mal den Fehler gemacht vor den Neji Naruto gerade noch gerettet hatte und er selbst ja er selbst hatte in einem anderen Zusammenhang Bekanntschaft damit gemacht. Hinata stand damals ziemlich unter Stress, ihr Vater war mal wieder unzufrieden mit ihrer Leistung (damals ging es um den von Hinata nicht sehr geliebten Tennisunterricht), die Prüfungen standen vor der Tür und zu dem Ganzen kamen noch ihre Tage hinzu, kurz gesagt, sie war am Ende mit ihren Nerven und in diesem Umfeld hatte Neji es sich doch tatsächlich gewagt, sich darüber zu beschweren, dass Hinata aus versehen ein rotes Unterwäschestück (BH) mit Nejis weißen Sachen gewaschen hatte und nun alle seine Sachen rosa waren. Danach hatte er sich nie wieder gewagt sich wegen irgendetwas bei ihr zu beschweren.

Nachdem Hinata ihren Kaffee ausgetrunken hatte, bemerkte sie die anderen am Tisch und wünschte ihnen nur einen „Guten Morgen" als auch schon Neji erkannte, dass er sie jetzt ansprechen konnte und deshalb fragte: „Warum bist du denn schon wach? Wenn ich mich heute Nacht nicht verhört habe, dann hast du um zwei immer noch mit Tenten telefoniert und ich bezweifle, dass ihr gleich danach aufgelegt habt." „Sakura", war ihre Antwort. „Sakura?", kam es von Naruto, Sai und Neji. „Ja, Sakura. Die Frau hat doch nicht mehr alle Kerzen im Kronleuchter. Da ruft die mich um acht Uhr morgens an, nur um mir mitzuteilen, dass wir uns alle um neun bei Ino treffen. Hallo?Da ruft die mich um acht an! Um acht!Und das in den Ferien! Die Frau braucht dringend nen Kerl, der sie davon abhält andere Leute so früh zu quälen." Als sie nach ihrer Tirade aufblickte schaute sie in drei erstaunte und sprachlose Gesichter (Neji war so was ja schon gewöhnt, aber die anderen kannten halt nur die andere Seite von Hinata, die gute und nette Hinata). Es bereitete sich eine leichte röte auf ihren Wangen aus. „Was? Stimmt doch. So ich geh nach oben, mich fertig machen. Bis später." Hinata war fast schon zur Tür hinaus, da drehte sie sich noch mal um meinte zu Neji: „Ach und bevor ich´s vergesse, Tenten kommt gleich und holt mich ab." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie dann nach oben und ließ drei sprachlose männliche Wesen zurück. Der erste, der etwas sagte war Naruto: „Ok, das war unheimlich. Wer war das?" „Damit habt ihr heute eure erste Begegnung mit der morgendlichen Hinata nach weniger als sechs Stunden Schlaf gemacht. Und es ist noch nicht zu ende. Bisher ist sie noch nicht ganz wach, aber genau jetzt.." „AAAAAHHHHHAHHHHH!", unterbrach ein Schrei seine Ausführungen, doch davon ließ er sich nicht aus dem Konzept bringen „hat sie herausgefunden, dass sie die ganze Zeit nur in ihrem Nachtzeug bei uns gesessen hat." Bei diesen Worten konnte man tatsächlich ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht sehen. Die anderen drei versuchten unter mühen ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, als dann auch noch Shikamaru grummelig herein kam und fragte, wer denn so früh solch einen Lärm machte, war es um Naruto, Sasuke und Sai geschehen und sie brachen in Gelächter aus. Sie waren immer noch dabei sich wieder einzukriegen als es an der Haustür klingelte.

Neji erhob sich und begab sich in Richtung Tür, nicht ohne das Gemurre von Shikamaru zu überhören, welcher sich über die Hektik und den Lärm im Hause Hyuuga beschwerte. An der Tür angekommen öffnete der Hyuuga sie und starrte die Person davor erst mal an. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis er realisierte was er da getan hatte und die Person erkannte. Vor ihm stand Tenten Ama seine längste und gleichzeitig Hinatas beste Freundin. Der Grund warum er sie zunächst nur anstarren konnte, war der, dass vor ihm ein Mädchen, nein eher eine junge Frau stand, die ihre langen braunen Haare das erste Mal seit ihrer Bekanntschaft offen trug und er musste zugeben, die offenen Haare machten sie eindeutig attraktiver und zu einer anderen Person, zumindest solange bis sie den Mund aufmachte. „Morgen Hyuuga. Zwei Fragen: 1. Hinata?" „Dir auch einen wundervollen guten Morgen Ama. Falls du mit deiner Frage zum Ausdruck bringen wolltest, dass du gerne wüsstest wo sich meine Cousine Hinata befindet, so lautet die Antwort in ihrem Zimmer, wo sie sich anzieht." „Boah, wie kann man nur so früh schon so geschwollen reden? Und jetzt sind es drei Fragen. 2. Kaffee?" „In der Küche. Deine letzte Frage?" „Wer bist du und was hast du mit Neji gemacht? Nicht das ich den neuen gesprächigen Neji nicht zu schätzen wüsste, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hänge ich am alten Model." „Zu freundlich Tenten. Jetzt komm endlich rein." Das ließ Tenten sich nicht zweimal sagen und schon war sie im Haus. Bevor sie Neji, der vor ihr herging und sich auf den Weg in die Küche befand, folgte, rief sie die Treppe rauf: „Morgen Hina! Kannst du Zopfbänder mit runter bringen?" „Morgen Tenten. Mach ich. Bin gleich bei dir. Neji soll dir inzwischen einen Kaffee geben", klang es gedämpft von oben herab. Nach diesen Worten betrat Tenten die Küche und sah sich sogleich den Jungs gegenüber. Abgesehen von Neji, der sie ja schon an der Tür gesehen hatte, starrten die vier anderen sie an. „Mund zu, es zieht, Jungs. Noch nie ein Mädchen mit offenen Haaren gesehen?" „Mädchen schon, aber dich noch nie", antwortete Sai auf ihre Frage. „Willst du damit etwa sagen, ich bin kein Mädchen?", wurde Tenten sogleich wütend. Im Gegensatz zu Hinata, die nach ihrem Morgenkaffee wieder einigermaßen normal war, dauerte es bei Tenten ein bisschen länger bis sie nach einer recht schlaflosen Nacht wieder die Alte war und so sahen sich die fünf Herren nun einer ziemlich leicht reizbaren Tenten gegenüber. Doch bevor noch jemand etwas sagen konnte, reichte Neji ihr wortlos eine Tasse Kaffee mit Zucker. Tenten nahm, sie ebenso wortlos an und nahm einen Schluck. Danach war sie sich sicher: Neji sah nicht nur unheimlich gut aus, nein, er konnte auch noch einen wahnsinnig guten Kaffee machen und wusste wie er mit ihr am Morgen umgehen musste. Sie warf Sai noch einen bösen Blick zu und setzte sich dann an den Tisch. Allerdings dauerte ihr Schweigen nicht lange an: „Sagt mal, wollt ihr euch nicht anziehen? Also mir macht es ja nicht soviel aus euch nur in Boxershorts bzw. in Boxershorts und T-Shirt zu sehen, aber Hinata wird das bestimmt gleich peinlich sein." „Wie lästig." (Natürlich Shikamarus Kommentar) „Ich weiß nicht Tenten. Immerhin war Hinata vorhin schon mal unten und es hat sie nicht gestört selbst in Nachtzeug hier zu sitzen", war Narutos Meinung dazu. Fragend schaute Tenten daraufhin Neji an. Dieser seufzte nur und sagte: „Naruto, das stimmt schon, aber da war sie noch gar nicht richtig wach und hat gar nichts realisiert. Da hättet ihr hier genauso gut nackt sitzen können und es wäre ihr nicht aufgefallen. Jetzt wird es Etwas vollkommen anderes sein, jedoch ist es zum Anziehen jetzt sowieso zu spät, denn sie kommt bereits."  
Kaum hatte er zu ende gesprochen, betrat Hinata die Küche und wurde beim Anblick der Jungs rot, weshalb sie ihren Blick recht schnell wieder dem Boden zu wandte, allerdings nicht ohne einen gewissen Blonden vorher noch einmal eingehend zu mustern, was glücklicherweise niemanden auffiel. Niemanden? Doch einer Person war es aufgefallen, allerdings würde sie es bestimmt nicht jetzt ansprechen, nein, das würde sie sich für nachher bei den Mädels aufheben.  
Hinata derweil atmete tief durch und entschied sich dafür, die Jungs am Küchentisch nicht weiter zu beachten und wandte sich Tenten zu: „Hier hab ich Zopfbänder. Was ist denn mit deinen geschehen?" „Ach, die hat Shinchi versteckt. Er meinte, ich sollte meine Haare mal offen tragen, die wären ja so schön, blablabla. Irgendwann hab ich bei seinem Gelaber einfach abgeschaltet." Diese Erklärung entlockte Hinata ein kleines Kichern, welches das Herz einer bestimmten Person im Raum höher schlagen ließ. „Soll ich dir schnell die Zöpfe machen?" „Oh, danke Hina! Du bist ein Engel." „Kein Problem. Aber jetzt erzähl mal, was haben die beiden versprochen, damit wir heute so früh aufstehen und was hast du mit Sakura gemacht? Sie klang immer noch recht verängstigt." „Also zum einen, dürfen wir heute Abend die Filme aussuchen, die wir gucken." „JUHUU! Du bist die Beste. Ich hab wirklich keine Lust schon wieder Titanic oder Notting Hill zu gucken", wurde sie von Hinata unterbrochen und fuhr dann ungerührt fort. „Und zum anderen sollte sie halt nicht so früh anrufen. Hallo geht's noch? Welcher normale Mensch, ok lassen wir das, Sakura ist nicht normal, war sie nie und wird sie nie sein. Naja, auf jeden Fall hat Shinchi halt bei mir geschlafen und natürlich hat ihr Anruf ihn auch geweckt und nachdem Sakura nach 5 Minuten immer noch nicht aufgelegt hatte, hat er sich das Handy geschnappt und ihr einen Heidenschrecken eingejagt." Während ihrer Erzählung hatte sich Hinata hinter sie gestellt und begonnen Tenten ihre Zöpfe zu machen, dabei stahl sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Ja, so war Shinchi. Als sie ihn vor ein paar Jahren kennen gelernt hatte, war er ihr sofort sympathisch gewesen und sie hatten sich gut verstanden. Er hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht aus Tenten eine echte Dame zu machen, wie er es nannte. Leider griff er dazu immer wieder zu unfairen Mitteln, die für alle außer Tenten ganz lustig waren. Im Moment war er in New York um seine neue Modelinie vorzustellen. Im ersten Moment als sie von seinem Beruf erfahren hatte, dachte Hinata er wäre schwul, nein sie hatte nichts gegen Schwule (um ehrlich zu sein hätte sie gerne einen schwulen besten Freund, aber leider fielen die ja nicht vom Himmel oder waren an der nächsten Ecke zu haben. Schade eigentlich). Dieser Eindruck hielt genau 3 Minuten. Dann fing er schon an wild mit seiner Freundin herumzuknutschen. Na ja, jedem das seine, dachte sich Hinata. Da fiel ihr ein, dass sie ja noch jemanden brauchten, der ihnen die Filme für den Abend ausleiht, denn leider war noch keine von ihren Freundinnen 18 und somit kämen sie nicht an die Filme, die sie und Tenten aussuchen würden. Man würde es zwar nie vermuten, aber die liebe, nette, unschuldige Hinata stand auf Action und Horror Filme, am besten mit vielen Explosionen und/oder viel Blut. Natürlich mochte sie auch andere Filme, aber im Gegensatz zu Ino und Sakura fand sie die meisten Liebesfilme einfach nur langweilig und einschläfernd. Zum Glück ging es Tenten genauso.  
„Sag Tenten, haben wir bei der Filmwahl vollkommen freie Wahl?" „Ja, die haben wir, wieso?...Oh, ok. Hab verstanden." Dafür hatten die Jungs nicht ein Wort verstanden. Besser gesagt, hatten sie keine Ahnung worum es ging. Doch dies sollten sie gleich erfahren, denn Hinata wandte sich an Neji: „Nejiiii, allerliebster Cousin." Ihm schwante böses. „Ja, Hinata?", noch lustloser hätte er nicht klingen können. „Du hast deine kleine Cousine doch ganz, ganz, ganz doll lieb nicht wahr?" „Ja, aber ich finde es nicht nett, dass du Hanabi wecken willst, also sag einfach was du willst." Hinata sah ihn mit gaaanz großen Augen an: „Weißt du, die Filme die wir am Abend sehen wollen, werden wir bestimmt nicht bekommen, da wir noch keine 18 sind. Würdest du sie deshalb für uns holen? Biiittteee?" „Nein, da werdet ihr wohl andere Filme gucken müssen." „Nejiiii. Bitteee:" „Nein. Und das ist mein letztes Wort." „Oh, wie schade. Weißt du letztens, als ich bei dir aufgeräumt habe, habe ich ein paar interessante Sachen gefunden. Sie lagen in einem kleinen unscheinbaren Karton unter deinem Bett. Eigentlich wollte ich ja vergessen, was ich da gesehen habe, aber jetzt kann ich es ja ruhig erzählen, dass ich unter deinem Bett einen Karton voller Fo...", weiter kam Hinata nicht, denn Neji hatte ihr schnell seine Hand auf den Mund gelegt. Verdammt, damit hatte er nun nicht gerechnet. Wie konnte sie nur diese Fotos finden. Wenn das herauskommt, dann war er ein toter Mann und er hing am Leben. Also wird er sich wohl seiner verschlagenen Cousine geschlagen geben müssen. „Also gut, ich mach´s", erklärte er sich bereit und nahm die Hand vom Mund seiner Cousine. „Danke, Neji. Du bist einfach der Beste. Wir schicken dir dann nachher eine SMS, damit du weißt, welche Filme wir haben wollen." „Mach das, mach das. Sag mal, müsst ihr nicht langsam los?" Die beiden nur schnell loswerden, bevor denen noch etwas einfällt, wobei? Ob Hinata den Mund wirklich hält?, waren Nejis einzige Gedanken. „Mensch Hina, er hat recht. Dann lass uns mal los. Auf den Weg zu Ino kannst du mir dann ja auch verraten, womit du ihn erpresst hast." Er fing an zu schwitzen und schickte Hinata in Gedanken immer wieder die gleiche Nachricht: Verrate nichts, bitte, verrate nichts. Seine Cousine schien seine mentale Botschaft empfangen zu haben, denn sie sagte nur: „Tut mir leid Tenten, aber meine Lippen sind versiegelt. Wer weiß, wann ich es nochmal gebrauchen kann." Und mit diesen Worten verließen die Beiden die Küche, allerdings nicht ohne den verdutzten Jungs noch mal zum Abschied zu winken.  
Das Einzige was die vier nicht Hyuuga dachten war: Man haben wir all die Jahre was verpasst. Wir müssen eindeutig öfter bei Neji übernachten.


End file.
